College Adventures
by DTRAIN14
Summary: This is a story that I started about Kim and Ron before their college years and even during it. I plan to make this a long one so get ready. I will come back to the finals but the inspiration will hit me next time i am taking my midterms and finals. Anyway this story will contain adventures later. I have no idea where this story will lead. I hope you all enjoy it and please review.
1. Chapter 1

College Plans

Ron and Kim were anxious for the big step that is called college. Kim had the option to go anywhere but she knew she couldn't leave her bfgf behind while she explored the world. Both of them planned to go to Upperton University to pursue their chosen career paths. Ron wanted to pursue culinary arts and Kim wanted to go into international diplomacy. The two teens were sitting on the couch preparing to start college in a week, but right now all they wanted to do was spend time together.

"KP I told you can go anywhere in the world and you chose to go to Upperton University. I don't want you to stay in Colorado because me"

"Ron, we have been over this many times. I chose to go to Upperton because I wanted to, not because I wanted to be closer to you. That is just a perk"

"But International Diplomacy can be studied at the finest schools in the world and you chose to go over to the next town? I doubt Upperton is the best place to learn that"

"Ron just think about it, we have been together since we were 4 years old and we've been dating for a year and a half. Do you think we would be able to go on with our daily lives without each other and only see each other on breaks?"

"Not really, I think it would be extremely hard on both of us"

"Then stop complaining about me coming with you to college. Do you want to be that couple that will be on the phone all the time and sad when we are apart, or would you rather be the couple that gets to see each other every day and be the couple that other couples would want to be?"

"When you put it that way, now I think it would be awesome going to the same college"

"I agree completely. I only wish they had co-ed dorms"

Kim looked behind her for a respond and saw that Ron was giggling and was on the verge of laughter

"What's so funny?"

"I just find it funny that some poor girl out there is going to be forced to hear your loud snoring almost every night for the next nine months" Kim couldn't believe what she just heard

"Shut up, I don't snore."

"Are you kidding me? Every time you fall asleep on my lap when we are watching T.V. I almost go deaf in my right ear"

"Seriously?"

"I'm being honest"

"This is awful"

"It will be fine KP, don't worry about it"

"I think we should step away from this conversation and get back to the topic of college"

"Okay"

"Ron, look at the bright side, we get to see each other every day. You can be on the football team and I will try out to be a cheerleader, cheering you on at every game. It will be just like our days at Middleton High. Only this time we get a reduced tuition if we both do our sports"

"I know, I can't wait for us to start college together KP"

"I think we can enjoy our last week before we head out though"

"I think I will be starting right now" Ron said with a grin as he in leaned forward for a kiss, and Kim leaned back. This was a very passionate one that felt like it only lasted a minute. They both stared into each other's eyes, breathless, wanting to savor this moment for as long as possible. Suddenly footsteps were coming from the kitchen into their direction. The two teens suddenly stopped what they were doing and stared at the television in front of them.

"Okay kids, it is an hour past your curfew time. You two are lucky that James has to work late on that new rocket the space center is building or he would send one of you off in a black hole"

"I understand Mrs. Dr. P, I will head home now"

"I hope you will come shopping for college supplies with us tomorrow Ronald"

"You can count on it"

Kim got off of Ron's lap and followed him to the door

"See you tomorrow Ronnie"

"I can't wait. I think college will be a blast.

"I certainly hope so"

"Goodnight KP"

The two teens shared their annual small good bye kiss. Ron walked down the block to his home. Ron was too anxious and he knew he wouldn't get any sleep that night. It was only going to be one more week and he will have all the freedoms that came with being a freshman in college, and he will have his two favorite people by his side, Kim Possible and his pet Rufus by him through it all. Life couldn't get much better for the Ronman.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors notes. Thanks for reading this story. I've gotten a lot more readers than i thought I ever would . I didn't know that a lot of people really liked this show. I have been watching it since i was five and I think the show was fantastic. Anyway it means a lot that people would read what i post and I hope for more in the future. Thanks again. By the way for any readers that enjoyed the finals, don't worry I will resume thae story when it becomes spring and I get the inspiration. I will write it as I go through my own finals and I can write a better story when i can relate to the characters. I hope you understand. This is the longest story I have written. Enjoy.**_

Shopping

Ron was on his way to the possible house for breakfast. He knew he had to get as much carbs as he could get into his body. It would be a long day filled with running from store to store looking for the necessary things that he and Kim will need to take them to Upperton University. He approached the door and knocked.

"Hello there Ronald, are you ready for a fun filled day of shopping?"

"You bet Mr. Dr. P, but do you mind if Rufus and I eat some breakfast?"

Then out of Ron's pocket came the pink face of a naked mole rat

"Cheese!"

"I had a feeling you would say that. Of course you can. Don't worry Anne made more than enough waffles. As for Rufus there is a plate of cheese cubes on the counter"

Ron walked in the kitchen and saw the entire Possible family sitting around the dining room table. In the middle of the table was a large plate filled with waffles. Ron took his usual seat next to Kim, after saying good morning to everyone he started conquering the plate of waffles.

"Ron, you don't need to eat so much. We will be going out to lunch at some point today"

"KP, if the football team has taught me one thing, it's that you must eat plenty of food so you have energy to go out and win"

"This isn't a football game Ron; I think you will be fine"

"You say that now, but believe me shopping with you all the time at Club Banana will make you really tired"

"Whatever you say"

Soon everyone finished their breakfast and were heading out the door

"Ok Kimmiecub you and Ron can take the Sloth and the rest of us will take the minivan, that way we can fit everything into both cars. Just remember we will be behind you the entire time so no red light kissing while you are driving," both teens faces turned a dark shade of red, as this was something they have done previously when they were waiting for a green light.

"Oh James they are kids, don't think we didn't do the same thing when we were their age"

Mr. Possible turned the same color as the teens

"It was different when we were kids…"

"Just get in the car James"

James got in the car just as Anne Possible sent a wink at the two teens. Her job in their relationship was keeping her husband calm and collected. If it was up to her husband he would have a satellite pointed at the two at every moment. As soon as the rest of the possible family loaded into the minivan everyone was off to Smarty Mart to begin shopping.

"Why do we have to go to Smarty Mart? You know how much I hate that place"

"Calm down KP we aren't getting clothes we are going to get stuff to decorate our dorm rooms"

Kim still had nightmares of that time when she couldn't get her pants from Club Banana and had to settle for clothes from Smarty Mart. Within ten minutes of Kim driving the Sloth they entered their first stoplight. Ron was half asleep in the passenger seat; he ate too much and was starting to regret it. Before he could sleep he felt warm lips press against his. He loved this feeling, but when the minivan behind him honked he got to his senses.

"KP your dad specifically said no red light kissing"

"That is where you're wrong Ronnie, my dad said no red light kissing while I was driving the car, he forgot that this car had autopilot" Kim held a devious smile, she got past her genius father and now he had time for some Kimshine.

Anne and James were driving the minivan right behind their daughter. They and their sons were happily singing songs, that is until they got to the first red light. The two parents were oblivious to the car in front of them until the twins shouted something in unison.

"That is disgusting"

Anne saw through the windshield and noticed that her daughter was kissing the person in the passenger seat. James face was one of rage. He reached to his left, put his hand in the center of the steering wheel and pressed hard creating a loud honking noise from the minivan.

"How dare my Kimmiecub disobey a direct order, and I thought Ron was a lot better than that"

"James calm down they are kids, besides I am soon that they will stop as soon as the light turns green"

"They better"

Everyone in the minivan became extremely worried when the light turned green. The Sloth in front of them moved but the two figures didn't part

"What is she doing? She might hurt or even kill someone!"

"James call Wade, see if he can take over the car manually. I don't want Kim to get hurt"

James pressed a number on the keypad of his phone and within 5 seconds a voice came out of the phone.

"What can I do for you Mr. Possible?"

"Wade I think my daughter might be doing something incredibly stupid, she is driving her car while being distracted"

"Mr. Possible Kim isn't doing anything"

"Wade don't lie to me I can see Kim and Ron kissing while Kim is driving the car"

"That is why Kim put the car into autopilot Mr. Stoppable"

"What! Why didn't anyone tell me that there is an autopilot installed on that car? I am about to have a heart attack over here Wade"

"With all due respect Mr. Possible you didn't ask"

"Fair enough. I am sorry Wade, say hi to your parents for me"

"Will do Mr. Possible"

Once the Sloth pulled into the parking lot of Smarty Mart the Kim and Ron parted both with wide grins on both of their faces. They both stepped out of the car waiting for the minivan to meet them.

"Oh man your dad must be so mad, I think he noticed us"

"Don't worry after years of this I can handle my father. Despite his threats about sending you into a black hole he wouldn't send away the person that makes his daughter the most happy"

"I hope you're right. I'm not too worried because I know we don't have a space ship that can get that close to a star"

"You might be surprised at what we at the space center can accomplish Ronald. Besides do you think we would tell the rest of the world that we have the power to go to a star that could only lead us to be hacked" Ron didn't want to turn around because he knew the face that the rocker scientist was making was probably an angry one. Ron's curiosity got the better of him and he turned around only to be surprised by a smiling James Possible.

"I will admit that you two gave Anne and I a good scare, but after I contacted wade I realized that you found a loophole that I didn't even find. Good thinking Ronald"

"Actually Mr. Dr. P Kim foun…"

"What he meant to say is that he found it all by himself"

"Well I am impressed, I always knew you had it in you Ronald" Soon they heard other footsteps running up to them. It was Tim and Jim followed by Anne.

"Are they going…"

"To get grounded"

"Shut it tweebs"

"Now now kids, it wouldn't make sense to ground your sister if she is going to leave in a week. Believe it or not you are going to miss your sister" the twins just walked away with disgusted looks on their faces.

"What department should we start at first mom?"

"I would suggest the home decorating section. They will have the necessary furniture and linens that you two would need"

"Sounds good to me Mrs. DR. P"

From the morning till sunset was spent shopping on the two teens. After they got everything they bought set to be ordered to their dorms and the rest they loaded into the back of the minivan, they were completely exhausted.

"KP you realize that we are going to be leaving our hometown in six days"

"I know even though we are going to be a couple hours away it feels like we are across the world. We are going to be moving to a place where we will know no one and have no memories."

"I know how you feel but we can always come back any weekend you want and don't forget that our missions might take place in Middleton."

"As long as it's not nine foot aliens that destroyed the entire town and half of this house I would love to have another mission in Middleton"

"I know you are upset about having to leave Middleton, but believe me we will make badical memories in college that will last us a lifetime"

"I hope you're right"

"Is the Ronman ever wrong" this got him a small chuckle from the redhead sitting on his lap.

"He surely hasn't ever been right"

"Oh ha ha you're so funny"

"Oh I'm kidding Ronnie; I think college will be fun. I'm just nervous"

"You claim you're the girl who can do anything, and I think you can survive college and have a good time doing it"

"After some long and hard thinking, I think I'm going to keep you around"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

"I love you Ronnie"

"I love you KP" after some Kim and Ronshine the two of them fell asleep on the couch, and stayed that way for the rest of the night.

"Do you think we should wake them up so Ron can go home?"

"James, after all they have done today I don't think they will wake up at all tomorrow, besides Ron's family left for a parenting convention in Denver for the next two days"

"Okay, but this is the first and last time that I will let Ron sleep on our couch for the night"

"They are good kids, and they are both respectful. I don't think they would try anything in our own house."

"They better not or I will…"

"Send him to the moon, come on James I have heard it a million times before. Let's get some sleep and worry about everything tomorrow"

"I agree completely lets go to bed."

**The end**


End file.
